narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Lesson!
Synopsis Boruto finds Shino to be odd. Shikadai scolds Boruto, and apologises for whatever they did to get out of trouble. Still angry, Shino sicks his insects on them. Mitsuki is impressed when the insects block his kunai with webs. Boruto sees the shadow spectre possessing Shino. Shino's insects begin devouring the surroundings. Shikadai tries to pin them with his shadow, but there are too many, and some begin overtaking Boruto and draining his chakra. Mituski blows them away with his Wind Release, and stretches his arms to retrieve Boruto. They flee using a smoke bomb to cover their escape. Hidden, the three discuss their options, Shikadai noting Shino's skill and killing intent. Boruto suggests getting help from another teacher, but Mitsuki points out the insects have spread throughout the forest, and will find them before they're able to leave. Shikadai asks Boruto about the shadow only he can see, getting Mitsuki's attention. At the Academy, Iruka wonders about Shino, and Anko tells him not to worry about him. Shino catches up with Boruto and Shikadai, who try using an exploding tag to deal with the insects, to no avail. Mitsuki watches from afar. As they escape again, Shikadai notices the insects avoid water when he runs through a stream. Mitsuki regroups with them, claiming to have gotten lost. He asks Boruto about other people who went berserk after being possessed by the shadow only he can see. Shikadai grows suspicious of Mitsuki. Mitsuki suggests they kill Shino, as he wants to do the same to them. Shikadai points out Shino's been unconcerned with using chakra, saying them can use that to their advantage, but it'll require someone being bait. Shikadai wants it to be Mitsuki since he doesn't trust him, and to expose other abilities he might have. Boruto wants to make up for driving Shino to snap in the first place, and argues that he can still create shadow clones despite having had his chakra drained earlier. Boruto tries to get to Shino with shadows clones, and makes use of the webs to place an exploding tag near him. Shino manages to avoid them all of his attacks, and immobilises Boruto and Shikadai. Shino tells them he realised their plan to get him on water to get rid of his insects, and notices Mitsuki in the distance. When Shikadai points out he's used most of his insects, and Mitsuki extends his arms underwater, dragging Shino down. Shino releases aquatic insects, and Mitsuki employs Lightning Release to stop them, forcing the shadow spectre out of Shino. Mitsuki puts Shino on land, but begins drowning, having used too much chakra. Boruto dives after Mitsuki, but he begins drowning as well. Despite having depleted most of his chakra, Shino dives in after the two, and manages to get them out by summoning a giant insect. Later, Shino apologises for attacking them, and the students apologise for ridiculing him, acknowledging his strength. Shino reports the incident to Naruto, he and Shikamaru both agree that the matter needs to be investigated, and ask Shino to help them. Credits